


The Longest Ride

by Islenthatur



Series: Darkness and Dragonfly Wings [4]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - The Longest Ride Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist!Marianne, Cowboy!Bog, Dawn is adorable and cunning, Everyone ships Bog and Marianne, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Roland is a dick, Schmoop, there will be tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islenthatur/pseuds/Islenthatur
Summary: They came from different worlds and yet they found each other anyway. There will be many hardships, many things to overcome but love will always win in the end.





	1. The Beginning

**Title: The Longest Ride**

**Pairing: Bog/Marianne**

**Summary: They came from different worlds and yet they found each other anyway. There will be many hardships, many things to overcome but love will always win in the end.**

**Based on The Longest Ride…**

**Author Note: I don't really own the plot or the characters, the movie got to me and god helps me I couldn't resist.**

* * *

 

**Third POV**

Boggart 'Bog' King stared out from the crowd as he got ready for his ride. The smell of sweat, blood, dirt and bull wafted in the air, the crowd screaming but unable to mask the presenters voice and the rattling pens of the beasts around him.

_"This is the one and only PBR World Final! Boggart 'Bog' King is young, gruff, and a magician on a bull."_

Bog couldn't help but snort at that, he knew that the presenter was going to call him easy on the eyes, but he was hideous. Tall wiry frame, sharp cheekbones, broken crooked nose, thin lips and a jutting chin that was forever marred by scars from a bad fall in his teen years.

"Nearly ready BK?" Steph or Stuff as people called her asked as she finished wrapping his wrist, Thaddeus Thang standing behind her with the rest of his gear.

"Aye." He grunted out and wasn't it ironic that though he was raised in the farmlands of North Carolina, he couldn't escape from his Scottish roots even though he only spent the first five years of his life there.

His eyes drew to the bull to his right making its way to the chute; large and angry, a beast that refuses to be tame. His heart echoed loudly with its snorts and clangs, cursing himself as he clumsily tightened the strap on his boot.

_"This bull has 74 consecutive buck-offs. Las Vegas, you know who I'm talking about. This is Rango!"_

The crowd seemed to double in noise as he stepped out from behind the wall and towards the gates. The bull ready and his team waiting for him, tonight was the night he would break his father's record, he just knew it. He just wished his mother was here to see it.

"Are you sure about this BK?" Brutus asked warily as he eyed the beast in the gate. He knew its reputation, knew that it was a _mean_ spirited thing and bred from the same beast that caused Cedar's accident many years ago.

Bog growled low in his throat as he pulled himself over the gate and stood above the beast, waiting for it to calm. "I am bludy well sure; I'm nae backing out now Brutus."

"Okay Boss, if you're sure." The bulky man grunted out before jerking as Bog dropped down onto the heaving beast with ease.

Everything but the sound of the angry huffs and growls of the bull seemed to fade away as it shifted under him angrily while he tightened the bull rope and began to twist it in his hand, the bell clanging noisily underneath. His breath came in a short pant as he bucked forward and then settled once more; heart steadying in rhythm as the crowd's cheers came roaring back.

_It's just like any other ride…_

With that thought in mind he felt the grin creep on his face. He could hear the presenter giving his welcome, drawing the crowd's attention and riling them even more, his own name a chant upon their lips.

"Let's go!" He ordered with a smile before letting out a huff of a laugh as the gate swung open and Rango was let free.

It was a glorious terrifying experience as the beast bucked below him, his ears in tune with the growls and waited for the buzzer. Eight seconds, he had to last eight seconds…

The bull shifted under him and he felt his arm give, the jerk sending a slight jolt up his back and he knew, he knew that this was going to end badly and yet he still tried to hang on. Four seconds was on the clock, a bright glaring beacon of blue that mocked him as he found himself bucked high into the air, his body twisting and oh god, he knew this was going to hurt.

He felt his body hit the beast once and then again, pain spurring up his side like a flash fire, he could hear the beast snorting, the cries and shouts of those around him but he could do nothing but plead to the gods for it to end. The last thing he remembered was hitting the dirt and then nothing.

**XX**

Dawn skipped happily down the sorority house hallway, her boots clacking on the floor merrily in her wake as she swung the other pair in her hand. It was the end of her first year at collage, she had chosen to follow Marianne's footsteps and gotten a scholarship for fashion _and_ managed to get in the same sorority.

"Hey have you seen Marianne?" She asked Violet, one of the triplets that had been Mari's friend for the past four years.

Fern stepped out from behind the door and shook her head as well. "No sorry Dawn, maybe ask Rose?"

The disappointment disappeared and Dawn perked up before giving them a blinding smile. "Thanks, Tell them to save our seats!"

She will get Marianne to come to the local Bull Riding competition that's happening on the outskirts of town. So help her, her sister needed to get out more and get over what happened with Roland. She let a frown mar her features for a blink of an eye before perking up once more as she saw Rose make her way down the hall.

"Rose! Have you seen Mari?" She asked while bouncing on her feet, her free hand flying up to steady the hat upon her head.

Rose laughed at the younger girl, their very own ray of sunshine. "She's in her room studying, the same place she's been for the last two days."

Dawn took off down the hall mumbling to herself and wondered why she didn't think to look their first before pausing as Rose called out behind her. "Good luck Dawn, you're not gonna get her to go!"

A snort escaped Dawn's lips as she came to a stop in front of her sister's door and taking in the glaring 'Do Not Disturb'. A huff of a laugh and a giggle Dawn shoved her sister's door open and raised her hand with the boots up. "I have a present for you!"

"Hi, Dawn. Thanks for not…." Marianne trailed off as she tore her gaze away from the textbooks before her to the shoes in her sister's hand and then trailed up to her sisters blinding smile and finally resting on the hat. "Wait. You were serious?"

"Of course, do I look serious?" Dawn asked while giving a little twirl of her outfit: daisy dukes, pink singlet, cowboy hat and matching boots.

Marianne stared blankly at her sister unimpressed. "No, you look ridiculous Dawn."

"Oh come on Mari! They're so much fun." Dawn sighed out exasperated. "Don't tell me you have work to do. You have time until the exams, its second semester! You promised me you'd come to the next one, you need to get out more."

If it was one thing it was the eyes that Marianne couldn't resist and her sister knew it. Hell, everyone knew you couldn't say No to Dawn Fairfield when she gave you those eyes. But, like always Mari gave it her best shot to resist.

"I can't, I really do need to study…"

Dawn didn't let her finish as she pulled her sister up from her bed. "You already have a job lined up

in New York – Internship whatever… Please Mari, half the house is going, Sunny is going!"

"I don't see myself as a Rodeo gal." Marianne drawled out slowly as she tried to pry back her book from her sisters hands.

The youngest Fairfield rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Fine. It's not the rodeo, its bull riding. There is a difference, so I've been told." At her sister's rolling eyes she continued. "You're missing the point."

"Hot guys, I know." Marianne huffed out with another roll of her eyes.

"No, not 'hot guys'. _The_ hottest guys you have _ever_ seen. Please Mari, come with me, spend some time with your baby sister and hopefully help her get closer to the hottest guys ever." Dawn pleaded with a pout, smiling happily as her sister sighed and nodded her head reluctantly.

"Good! Sunny is driving, so put those on and get changed into something else! You have five minutes!" Dawn squealed as she raced out the door and towards her own room that she shared with another pledge to grab her bag.

Marianne sighed and shook her head fondly at her sister before doing as she asked, deep purple rights and a crimson dress with her leather belt and jacket. It will do, there was no way she was wearing a skirt of any kind or florally clothes that she knew the others would be wearing because of the heat. Thankfully she was never bothered by it.

She cast another sigh, gave one last look to her books before grabbing her purse and making her way outside. There was no point in escaping now since she agreed, hopefully it wouldn't be boring that or she could drink herself into compliancy at least to dull the boredom.

* * *

 

**Author Note: Okay, so I watched the movie and then the plot bunny latched on, so this is what spewed out… Also don't judge for my mistakes, Australian here guys lol. Tell me what you think, continue or not?**


	2. First Meetings

**Title: The Longest Ride**

**Pairing: Bog/Marianne**

**Summary: They came from different worlds and yet they found each other anyway. There will be many hardships, many things to overcome but love will always overcome.**

**Based on The Longest Ride…**

**Author Note: I don't really own the plot or the characters, the movie got to me and god helps me I couldn't resist.**

* * *

 

**Third POV**

Sunny cast Marianne a tense smile as she climbed into the passenger seat of the car while Dawn squeezed in the back with the triplets.

"She got you to come along?" He asked as he started the car, holding back the smirk as he got a snort in reply. "Me too."

Marianne shot Sunny a look, one full of sympathy and understanding. Sunny and Dawn practically grew up together, hell she did too as the Elfman family lived three houses down from theirs in California. It also was the reason why she knew that Sunny had the biggest crush on Dawn, he's been in love with her spritely sister since junior year of high school, probably even before then.

And her sweet oblivious sister won't give him the time of day. He's been so deeply ingrained into the Friend Zone that she could even feel it all the way here when they were still in Cali. He'd do anything for Dawn though and that was the only reason she had not read him the riot act, this included giving up Ivy League and moving here with her or in this case… taking her to some rodeo to meet cowboys.

"Well, best make the most of it." She stated with a grimace before turning her eyes out towards the window.

She let the car ride pass in relative silence, well, what she meant was that she passed it in silence and allowed the flow of off key singing and laughter echo around her for the half an hour drive it took them to get there.

Dawn squealed as she barrelled out of the car, Rose, Fern and Violet hot on her heals in excitement. Sunny lingered by Marianne's side warily as he watched Dawn prance and giggle in giddiness as two cowboys walked past her and tipped their hats in greeting.

"Please keep an eye on her today when I cannot." Marianne asked softly, relaxing a fraction as he nodded quickly and took off towards Dawn.

"Mari, _come on!"_ Dawn prompted, waving her hand frantically for her to hurry up.

Marianne sighed and sped up, her eyes taking in the people and structures around her. It smelled of hay, dirt, food and something she could not recall but reminded her of the old Fair that her mother took her to when she was younger.

"So, this is it?" She asked after catching up with her exuberant sister.

Dawn nodded and danced around her happily. "Yeah, this is it, 'The toughest sport on dirt'!"

The sound of the crowd cheering drew Marianne's attention from her sister to the ring, her eyes widening in wonder as the man and the bull burst forth from the chute with such violence, such beauty that it took her breath away in excitement. She watched in wonder before cringing as the man was jerked high in the air before landing with a sudden thunk on the ground.

"Ouch." She muttered causing Violet to laugh.

"Oh that's nothing, he got up right away. Still would hurt but maybe a bruise."

Sunny appeared at Marianne's and Dawns elbows, distracting her from the racket of the crowd and the beginning of the next competitor. "Here's a beer for you Marianne and a Sprite for you Dawn."

"How on earth did you get this?" Marianne asked with raised brows, lifting the acquired beer in question.

The blush that covered Sunny's cheeks made her curious. "Uh, a girl bought it for me but…"

"Marianne look at _that guy in the chute."_ Dawn squeaked suddenly, pointing to the said man.

With a sigh she turned her eyes towards where she pointed and her breath hitched. She couldn't see his face properly but he was tall and lean, hair dark and choppy under the black cowboy hat. She let Dawn and Sunny lead her down to the chairs where their friends held their spots at the bottom near the fence.

Marianne felt her stomach clench in excitement.

_"Fans, we're gonna go now to the Ridin' Dirty bucking chute... where we have got local hero Boggart 'Bog' King! He's a three-time PBR World Finals champion. For over a year, an injury has sidelined him."_

Bog took a deep breath as he stared down at the bull in the chute, his heart racing and stomach churning in anxiousness. His hands clenched and unclenched as he slowly levered himself over the fence and hovered above the bull below him, his feet resting on its back as it bucked.

Flashes of his last ride fresh in his memory, taunting him.

"Are you sure about this BK? No one will begrudge you if you can't do this." Brutus whispered, his hand clenched tight on Bog's upper arm.

Bog shot his friend a look and sneered, letting his anger hide his fear. "I can bloody well dae this, a'm needin' to."

"Okay. Okay." Brutus sighed before taking a step back but still on high alert as he watched with keen eyes as his friend took a few more deep breaths and settled above the bull.

Nausea bubbled up in his throat as the bull bucked under him once more at the sudden weight. Phantom pain wreaking havoc across his right side where the scars from the bulls blunt horn and his rib breaking through his skin as he got himself situated. Maybe Brutus was right, maybe it wasn't time…

_Ye'r a King 'n' we King's are afraid o' na bull…_

His father's words rung loudly in his head, strengthening his resolve and with a clenched hand he looked up and nodded. "Let's go!"

He and the bull were out of the chute in a flash, his body jerking as he moved with the bucks of the bull, hand up and palm flat as it sliced through the air. He forced his body to relax, to not clench up and fight the twists and turns. He could hear the crowd and his crew cheering, could hear the beasts grunts and then he heard the blessed sound of the buzzer as he let the last buck of the bull as momentum to jump off.

His feet hit the ground with a solid thunk, sending a jolt of pain up his right side, his heart roaring in his ears as he huffed with the adrenaline pumping through his veins… he did it. He could hear Stuff screaming, the announcer announcing his win as he cheered his own excitement and faced the crowd.

"BOG!" He heard one of the rodeo clowns warn, his head whipping around as the bell under the bull clanged and in that split second he comprehended what was happening before he turned tail and ran towards the nearest gate.

Marianne's heart jumped to her throat, fear cutting off the excitement as she watched the rider run her way, the large beast not far behind. She jerked to her feet, her thankfully empty cup tumbling to the dirt as a scream lodged in her throat.

The rider jumped and slammed into the metal railings, his hat tumbling to the ground and when she went to point it out, her breath hitched as her eyes locked onto the bluest ones she had ever seen. They were the colour of a spring sky, clear as the rivers of her home, a strong jawline with scruff and littered with scars and… he was not a handsome man, not in the traditional sense… but he was _more._

He was real…

Bog jerked his head around as he took in the small faerie of a woman on the front row after the first glance. Amber eyes peered at him from behind thick lashes and dark smudges, shining with something he could not place. His breath hitched as he took her in, small figure clad in dark skinny jeans and leather. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He cast a quick reluctant look back out into the arena and saw that they had managed to get the bull to the gate. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he cast one last look at the lass before jumping down to gather his bull rope and make his way back to his crew.

"Hey!" Marianne yelled, her voice strong and cutting across the small distance over the crowd, his hat in her hand.

_By the Skies he was tall…_

Bog turned at the call, his eyes trailing from his hat in her outstretched hand and to the face of the faerie woman once more. A smile tugged at his lips, an honest to god smile. "Keep it Lass." He told her before turning back around.

Marianne felt her once cold heart flutter, the accent oddly placed in the area they were in and yet it was somehow _right_ for him. She felt a soft smile grace her lips as she fell back on her feet, her eyes watching his tall frame gather his things and making his way back to the gate. She didn't know how she got from her seat to the fence or recall picking up the hat but she was oddly glad she did it when she placed the slightly large hat on her own head.

"Marianne!" Dawn squealed in excitement, bouncing to her sister's side and unknowingly pulling Marianne from her fantasies.

A huff of laughter escaped the elder Fairfield's throat, a roll of her eyes to cover up the sudden blush to grace her face and scowled when her friends hooted and cooed at her. Though she couldn't help but laugh along with them, because for the first time in ages, she was having fun.

* * *

 

**Author Note: Okay, so it's still good right? Yes?**


	3. Little Introductions

**Title: The Longest Ride**

**Pairing: Bog/Marianne**

**Summary: They came from different worlds and yet they found each other anyway. There will be many hardships, many things to overcome but love will always overcome.**

**Based on The Longest Ride…**

**Author Note: I don't really own the plot or the characters, the movie got to me and god helps me I couldn't resist.**

* * *

 

**Third POV**

The bar was loud and boisterous, laughter echoed from the people around her, the stomping of boots adding to the rhythmic sound of the band. Thankfully she found a nice spot to sit in and a beer to keep her company as she kept an eye on Dawn.

But as she watched Sunny and Dawn dance, the triplets swirling around them three sheets to the wind, a pang of loneliness hit her. It was a feeling she didn't feel often, well more like refused to feel, but it was a constant companion through her life nevertheless. Even now, surrounded by people.

She was always different, too loud, too stubborn as everyone called her until she met Roland.

He had been handsome, charming and ashamedly he swept her off her feet in a way that Marianne giggled and swooned. Not once noticing the possessive condescending tones or the way he manipulated her.

_Come now Buttercup, that's not what a lady should wear._

_Buttercup you know I only got eyes for you…_

_Art and music is just a waste of time, soon when we're married you can stay home and look after the kids._

_It was just a misunderstanding Buttercup, nothing but a passing fling._

All of a sudden the room grew too crowded, too hot and her chest _burned_ with the heartbreak and anger. She gave Sunny a look and pointed out the door, waving him off when he went to leave Dawn's side. Air, she needed air.

Meanwhile Bog watched with blank eyes as the lights in the arena shut down, he was in no mood for partying. No mood for celebration, it was just another night and that was just another ride. It could have been better but his nerves were shot to all hell.

"Good riding today, Bog!" Brutus called out as he went to make his way inside, his wife Thea at his side. "Come join us, celebrate your win."

Bog waved off the couple with a smile he knew turned out to be a grimace. "No, ye go oan in, I'm taking a breather!"

Before they could even utter a word, he turned his back upon them and cast his gaze back out towards the arena but his mind was focused on a different one than today, one that was filled of blood and darkness. Bog grimaced slightly, his hand sneaking up and under his vest to caress the scars he could feel under his flannel.

Marianne's breath came out in gasps as the cool air hit her heated flesh, letting it sooth the ache of her soul. She stumbled away from the plastic tarping that was the doors and to one of the hitching posts in front of her, nearly stumbling over in her haste.

At the sudden burst of noise Bog cast a look to his right, his brows lifting in surprise as he took in the faerie lady from today. Even now in the darkness with the red neon's and the soft orange glow made her ethereal, if she was beautiful in the day, it was nothing compared to this. But as he looked closer he could see that her eyes were glazed, her breaths short and her grip was tight to the point her knuckles turned white. He knew this feeling well.

"Ye know, I ha'e ah hat just like that." He teased before his nerves got the better of him.

At the sound of the burr accent Marianne whipped her head to the left in surprise— she didn't realise anyone else was out here with her —and froze. There stood the Scottish Cowboy from today, the very one who had stolen her breath in excitement and made her for the first time ever glow in warmth as he let her keep his hat.

It was then as she cast a look up and realised what he said that she snapped to attention, her hand reaching up for said hat and removed it from her head, giving him an impish smile as she held it out to him once more. "Uh, yeah… sorry."

Bog felt his eyes widen and embarrassment flare in his chest as he realised that she took him seriously. He quickly held up his hand and shook his head, a blush burning across his cheeks. "Nae, nae, ye hold oan tae it. Looks better oan ye."

Marianne felt her brows shoot up, finding it oddly endearing at the way he stammered, how his cheeks flamed as they did, before plonking the hat back on her head crookedly. "Like this?"

His hand practically flew to his lips to smother the laugh that wanted to spill out at the movement, whether it be slightly hysteric from embarrassment or not he didn't know. He watched as the fiery woman's gaze shifted down to her feet, a soft blush staining her pale skin a ruddy colour.

"Ah, no. May I?" He stammered out, gesturing to the hat with surprisingly steady hands.

"Sure." She agreed, keeping her body still and relaxed as possible as the man before her stepped forward, his hands reaching up to fix the hat. Marianne breathed in softly and forced herself not to inhale once more as the scent of spice, hay and something else she couldn't pinpoint invaded her senses.

She watched as he hunched forward a little so he was closer to her height, hands calloused from work and oh, she could see the muscles in his arms flex as he shifted the hat to a more comfortable position. Their eyes locked for a second that seemed to stretch on forever and Bog took a step back quickly and cleared his throat, he knew his blush was back with a vengeance as the heat in his cheeks was just down right cruel.

She smelled like flowers, violence and something that reminded him of home.

"Ah, there much better. Beautiful." He managed to get out and groaned inwardly at the slip of his tongue.

Marianne smothered her grin before holding out her hand for him to shake. "Marianne Fairfield."

"Oh, Boggart King but ah, a'body calls me Bog." He replied while shaking her hand, his brows going up at the firm shake she gave.

 _No man should sound this shy and adorable… "_ Nice to meet you Bog."

An awkward silence seemed to descend upon them and Marianne began to turn away to leave him to his thoughts not knowing they were about her.

"Uh.. I'm gonna… Can ah… May ah perhaps get ye a drink?" He stammered out unsure, cursing himself when he saw her brows rise in surprise.

 _There is no way a Lass like her would be interested in yer ugly mug Bog…_ He scolded himself, his brows pulling down.

"Well, you were the big winner tonight, right?" Blue eyes shot to her in surprise. "I think I should be the one to buy you a drink."

The smile was instant and followed by a surprised laugh. "Oh nae, doesn't work like that princess, me mam would have mah behind."

"Well okay then, you're buying." Marianne grinned. "And I ain't a Princess, Wild Thang."

Bog raised his brows and gestured for her to go first, another huff of laughter escaping his lips as she teased him. "Well a Tough Girl like you can be a princess from where ah'm from."

They walked towards the doors with grins before Marianne jerked in surprise as a familiar blonde bundle of joy slammed into her giggling wildly, Sunny rushing out with frantic eyes.

"Ohhh Mari-Mari there you are! Hehe isn't it luhvly!" Dawn cooed before stumbling slightly, her eyes blown wide as she looked at the tall man in awe. "Oh!"

Marianne shot Sunny a dark look as she realised that her sister, her still underage baby sister was plastered. Her grip tightened as Dawn took a stumble forward, her eyes locking onto Bog who was taking in the scene with a flabbergasted look.

"Uh, this is my _baby_ sister Dawn. Sunny what the hell happened, I told you to watch her!" She introduced before turning her wrath upon the shorter man.

"I was! But then I went to the bathroom and when I came back she had already downed two drinks and three shots!" He explained in a hurry, his hands up in a defensive position. "Some riders bought them for her!"

Bog scowled at that, his face darkening as he cast a look through the plastic for the riders who did this. There were rules in place so this didn't happen and the bright band for underage drinkers sat like a neon sign upon the youngers wrist. "Can ye tell me who they were, describe them. Ah'll mak' sure that thay get barred. This is me aunt's place 'n' though she's ditzy as thay come, there are rules."

"Su-Sure." Sunny stammered out before going into detail, flinching as the man's dark gaze shifted back to him.

Marianne grimaced as she nearly took a trip to the ground as her sister stumbled once more in a fit of giggles, her hands tugging at her hair while she did so. "I need Everything tah schtop spinning for a sec… ohhh I think I'm gonna be sick."

"What!? How sure?" Marianne demanded, trying to peel her sister away from her body but she clung to her like ivy. Oh god, she didn't want to smell like puke, this was her favourite jacket.

Dawn hummed and flopped back, causing Sunny to quickly jerk forward to stable her. "High 90's."

"I should really get her home." Marianne supplied, a little bit of regret pulling at her as she took in the disappointment in Bog's eyes. "I would say that I'd call you... but I have a feeling, it just doesn't work like that."

Bog laughed. "I'll call you?"

"Sure."

* * *

 

**Author Note: Gahhhhh… adorkable!**


	4. Insecurities

**Title: The Longest Ride**

**Pairing: Bog/Marianne**

**Summary: They came from different worlds and yet they found each other anyway. There will be many hardships, many things to overcome but love will always overcome.**

**Based on The Longest Ride…**

**Author Note: I don't really own the plot or the characters, the movie got to me and god helps me I couldn't resist.**

* * *

 

**Third POV**

Bog clutched his phone tightly in his hands as he watched the three drive off with a wry smile. He had no clue just what happened but he could still feel the press of Marianne's fingers on his own as she handed back his phone with her number, could still see her smirk and hear her laughter.

_See you around Bog, maybe I'll speak to you soon… if you call that is._

His eyes cast down to his dark phone before swiping up and blinking, not only was there a number but she had taken a selfie for her contact number with his hat and her sister blowing a raspberry.

Though his smile did not last for long as the words he had been trying to forget slammed back into him. _Why would I love you? Have you seen yourself Bog? You're too hideous to love, to wiry and… ugh.. this isn't worth it anymore. I was only with you for the money and to get closer to the more attractive men in your 'sport'…_

 _Too hideous to love…_ it hurt to think about that night, hurt so much that he couldn't put it into words. His world had shattered around his ears, the weight of the ring in his pocket forever burned into his memory the moment Cara left him. He was going to propose that night, he had it all planned out but it was not meant to be, he was not meant to be loved.

It also didn't help to know that his Aunt had known about Cara, had been the one to help him pick out the ring when his mother was out of town. She didn't mention anything all because of some petty thing he didn't understand or even _know_ about. Everyone knows that hurting Bog, hurt his mother and what happened practically destroyed him.

He stopped caring about his safety, stayed shut in when he wasn't busy with the animals or riding… he just seemed to stop and only when his mother found him passed out in the barn after drinking his weight in alcohol with little to eat or sleep in days did he begin to live again. Just for her, he couldn't do that to his mam, not after his father's death.

With a shake of his head he pushed his way through the sea of people and towards where he knew his Aunt would be. Thanks to his height he was able to see over the mass of bodies and towards the spot that the friend of the girls said they were. His scowl deepened when he saw that it was the bampots who were new to the sport and caused a lot of trouble in their wake at the last event.

"BK?" Stuff called her voice full of concern as she caught the dark look on her friends face.

"Get Plum." He ordered sharply. "An' Brutus… Gus as well if he is workin'."

Stuff nodded and hopped down from the stool, sending Thang to get Brutus and Gus while she made her way to the back office where she knew Plum was with her husband Imp. Something must have happened for Bog to willingly ask for his Aunt then something must have happened.

Her knuckles rapped on the door quickly as she eyed the area for any sign of what upset Bog. "Plum, you need to come quick. Bog's requesting you, Brutus and Gus."

Aura plum was not what you would expect in a place like this; there were no jeans or boots, no accent or typical country girl vibe. No, she was a short woman with vibrant blue hair, blue tie-dyed dress and bare feet. Her husband was just as short but with pale skin and snow white hair. She stuck out in amongst the reds, denim blues and browns.

Gus and Brutus met them half way while Thang waited for them at Bog's side but they were no longer in the same place, now he stood tall over two obvious semi drunk idiots; his hands keeping them firmly locked on the bar stools they occupied.

"What's wrong? What has happened?" Aura demanded and for a second Stuff had to blink because she sounded much like her sister Griselda in that moment.

Bog tightened his hands around the shoulders of the fools and growled. "i jus' helped a lassie 'n' her friend get her sister tae th' car, her very young an' drunk sister. The Lass's friend said tha' these two bought her drinks when he went to the bathroom and afore ye ask, she had th' underage band oan too."

Aura's cheerful smile turned sharp, her blue eyes darkening from a lovely cornflower to a violent sea in a blink of an eye. "I have rules in this establishment and one of them is to not serve the underages drinks, be you a customer or worker. That is what the wrist band is for, to show they're underage. You get this one warning but if I see you near my bar again… Well, you never want to find out. Brutus, Gus, please escort these… _gentlemen_ from my establishment and make sure they understand this _warning."_

Brutus and Guys quickly seized the struggling idiots in their hands before forcing them from the bar, smirks on their faces as they cussed up a storm or begged someone to help them but everyone here was local, they knew the rules and they knew the consequences if they broke them.

"A Lass?" Aura asked with a teasing grin once the two drunks were gone, her brows rising as she watched her nephew splutter and blush before scowling at her once more.

There were many things she regretted in her life and hurting Bog to get back at her sister, to losing that closeness with him was on the top of that list.

"It's none of ye concern _Plum._ But I thank ye for the help, if you excuse me I'm going home, mam will be worried." He stated with a tip of his head and gave his farewells to Thang and stuff before making his way back outside once more.

He needed to get home, to silence so he can be alone with his thoughts. It was too loud, too much and he was starting to feel suffocated once more. He was having a good day, a minor setback with the panic that flared in his chest but a good day nonetheless. He even worked the courage up to speak with the faerie woman who had captured his eye after the ride.

Even now he could not stop thinking about her, her eyes and her laugh… the press of her fingers against his own. _Bog, no_ _ **.**_

But she gave him her number… _I would say that I'd call you... but I have a feeling, it just doesn't work like that._ _See you around Bog, maybe I'll speak to you soon… if you call that is…_

The drive back home was quick and silent; his lights shining off the trees and pastures.

Bog worried his lip as he pulled to a stop in the drive, his fingers fumbling with his phone and when he swiped up the Fae stared back at him.

Should he call her? Not now, but tomorrow… she did expect it or was she just being polite? She wouldn't have given him her number… _but it could be fake…_ he's had that happen before when he was younger before Cara… _she's not like that…_ His mind whispered but Bog couldn't be sure after spending a scant few minutes with the woman…

But… but in those short few minutes he had laughed, joked and teased. She had teased him back, smiled and joked along with him with no disgust in her eyes, no tenseness in her smile or eyes to show she was just being polite. He believed from that alone that Marianne was not like other women.

A beep reached his ears and knocked him from his thoughts and drawing his eyes down to his phone, one unread message flashed back at him.

_Thanks for all the help tonight Bog, it was nice meeting you. Yorick likes his new accessory. ~ Marianne_

Bog frowned at the message in confusion and hurt, he hesitated to open the attachment to the message before deciding he should just get it over and done with. If she had a boyfriend and he now wore his hat then… A startled laugh escaped his lips as he took in the photo.

It wasn't a boyfriend…

It was a skull sitting on top of the dresser with sunglasses, a fake moustache and _his hat_.

It was decided… tomorrow he will call her.

* * *

 

**Author Note: Kudos to those who get the reference! It's coming along don't you think? Did I do Bog well or too ooc?**


	5. Date Plans

**Title: The Longest Ride**

**Pairing: Bog/Marianne**

**Summary: They came from different worlds and yet they found each other anyway. There will be many hardships, many things to overcome but love will always overcome.**

**Based on The Longest Ride…**

**Author Note: I don't really own the plot or the characters, the movie got to me and god helps me I couldn't resist.**

* * *

 

**Third POV**

The next day Marianne found herself cornered in the dining room with and by Dawn, it served her right for trying to emerge from her room more to socialize with her sorority sisters. She should have known that even with Dawn being drunk as a skunk the night before she'd still remembered the interaction the night before.

"You're telling me that he has called you _twice_ I might add and you've yet to call him back?" She asked exasperated, her blonde hair swaying with the dismayed shake of her head.

Marianne sighed and looked up from her work once more. "I'm moving to New York in two months remember? What's the point D?"

"What's the point?" Dawn repeated with wide eyes full of disbelief. " _What's the point?"_

Dawn was seriously questioning her familial ties to the woman in front of her. Even in a haze she could see the spark between the cowboy and her sister and yet her sister still won't just for once go out and enjoy herself?

A frown replaced the look of disbelief as Dawn stared more at her sister, the slumped shoulders and the tense line of her jaw, the slight tick in her eye as they stared hard at the screen before her… Dawn's heart ached as she realised what it truly was about, it wasn't about New York at all.

"Oh _Marianne,_ I know Rol… _He_ hurt you but you need to give this guy a chance. He's nothing like _him,_ I just know it!" She explained with a soft sad sigh. "Just one date and at the end, tell him what is happening and if he wants to go on another… GREAT! If not then well… well… his loss."

"I am starting a new chapter of my life… I do not need any distractions," Marianne replied feebly, keeping her eyes averted from her sisters.

Dawn sighed, giving up for now. "Okay, I'll let it drop for now but you are literally the only woman I know that won't have a fling with a cowboy, Marianne. Now, I'm going to the movies with Sunny, I'll be back later okay?"

Marianne waved her sister off, waiting till she heard the front door open and close before gathering up her things and retreating to her room. Shooting a glare at her sorority sisters as they peaked curiously around the corner; Rose giving a saucy wink as before she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Retreating to her room to complete her work was no better than sitting in the dining room; her eyes could not concentrate on the web page that had information on The Light Fields Art Collage as they kept flicking to the hat that rested above her desk and her phone that sat innocently by her lamp. It was a tempting distraction and she couldn't help but worry her lip in indecisiveness as she contemplated on calling Bog back or not. She picked up her phone and sighed as she saw the two missed calls and the texts before throwing it down once more in frustration.

_Have you called him yet ~ Dawn 3_

_Call him! ~ Dawn 3_

_If you haven't called him by the time I get home Marianne, I'll call him myself! ~ Dawn 3_

"Oh stuff it." She huffed before picking up her phone and thumbing the contact number, chanting 'straight to voicemail' in her mind in hope as the phone rang.

Bog paused from throwing the logs of wood in with the rest as the sharp cry of his phone pierced his angry huffs. He had called the Faerie woman and she had ignored his calls, he was so _stupid_ to think once again someone like her could dare be interested in someone like _him_ and yet he had still tried.

So when the second call went to voicemail once more he decided to take out his frustrations on chopping wood, perhaps he cut more than necessarily needed but he felt slightly better.

Wiping his hands quickly Bog took out his phone and blinked in surprise at the sight of the Faery woman calling him, _Marianne._ His heart leapt in his throat as he hurriedly thumbed the accept button.

"Hello?"

HE could hear fumbling over the otherside of the line and wondered if it was a mistaken call or not, his traitorous heart clenched and he began to lower it when a nervous voice that was unlike the strong one he heard the night before filtered out the speaker.

" _Hey, Bog… uh it's Marianne. I was wondering if maybe you'd want to hang out some time… or grab a coffee or—or something."_ She blurted out and it took Bog by surprise, nearly laughing as he heard her muttered curse at herself for stammering and rambling.

"Ah was worried that ah'd nae hear from ye again..." He blurted out, his eyes slipping shut in frustration as he felt his cheeks flame.

Marianne cleared her throat and grimaced, her own cheeks flaring in embarrassment. _"I'm sorry."_

"Ah, nae need tae apologise," Bog quickly reassured before blurting out his question before he lost his nerve. "How 'bout dinner?"

 _"As in a date? Ah wow."_ It was hesitant but still something in her tone gave him courage, gave him hope. " _Most guys, they just say, 'What are you doing later?' or something along those lines."_

Bog couldn't help but chuckle at the teasing tone. "Aye, well call me old-school. So what do ye say Tough Girl, would ye like tae go tae dinner?"

" _I would like that, do you want me to meet you somewhere?"_ She asked and Bog quikly thought up a plan for dinner, his mind racing over the places he knew and instantly tossed them aside as a picture of the lake just outside of town popped into his mind.

The smile that seemed to have been stuck on his face since the beginning of the call widened at the thought. "Nae. Ah'll pick ye up at yer place. Does six o'clock work for ye?"

 _"Ah… sure! Uhm, how about I text you my address and I'll see you then? Is… is there anything specific I need to wear?"_ The question was hesitant and in a tone that Bog knew well for he had used it before when his mother had set him up on dates after Cara. It raised questions but he would leave it for another time, unwilling to ruin the moment.

"Just wear something casual Tough Girl; I'll see you tomorrow night." He chuckled out before saying his goodbyes and quickly hurrying to stack the rest of the wood away so he could plan for tomorrow night.

He had his mother to divert and a phone call to make.

**XX**

Marianne looked up as her door burst open, her sister's scowl turning into a squeal as she took her in. "Oh my gosh you called him!"

"Dawn, Dawn inside voice!" Marianne scolded as she covered her ears from the high pitch squeals of excitement. "And to answer your question, yes I did call him and we're going out to dinner tomorrow night."

"EEEEEEE!" If it was possible Dawn's squeals got even higher and another pitch Marianne would bet that her sister could break glass. She quickly got up and shut the door as she saw Fern and Sarah pause in the doorway with raised brows at the spectacle Dawn was giving. "When is he coming? Where are you going? Can I help you pick out your clothes?"

It took everything within her not to cringe at the thought, but unable to hold back the image of her in a baby blue sundress and sandals. She had stopped wearing clothes like that when she and Roland broke up, she couldn't stand the colours or the fashion as it was not her. No longer would she dress to impress those that matter little to her but she couldn't say no to Dawn.

"He's picking me up at Six and no I don't know where we are going," She started, placing her hand upon Dawns shoulder and pointing at her in warning. "You can pick out my clothes but he said something comfortable so no dresses or skirts must be something from my wardrobe. Not yours, Fern's, Violets or any other of our sorority sisters got it?"

Dawn nodded quickly with sparkling wide eyes and rushed towards the dresser that sat in the far corner of the room.

And though Marianne was surprisingly excited for the next day, she couldn't help but groan in worry as her sister began to throw out her just reorganised dresser from the last time Dawn did this. She could swear that her baby sister did this just to reorganise her clothes in a way that Marianne hated just to annoy her sometimes.

 _But still…_ Marianne thought as she watched her sister fondly she wouldn't have it anyway…

* * *

 

**Author Note: *taps screen* Anyone still there? Happy new year?**


	6. Idle Chatting

**Title: The Longest Ride**

**Pairing: Bog/Marianne**

**Summary: They came from different worlds and yet they found each other anyway. There will be many hardships, many things to overcome but love will always overcome.**

**Based on The Longest Ride…**

**Author Note: I don't really own the plot or the characters, the movie got to me and god helps me I couldn't resist.**

* * *

 

**Third Point of View  
**

Bog nearly worked himself into an anxious mix from the moment he woke. It was near a nauseous mix of excitement and anxiety, a feeling he hadn't had since Cara. But this time… this time something felt different.

He made plans and gathered all he would need for tonight. Thea was making the dinner, she was one of the best cooks he knew besides his Mam and he had the perfect spot picked out. Thea dropped off the food and some of her home made sweet tea and reminded him to pick some flowers before making her way home.

"Mam ah'm off!" He shouted as he ran up the steps of the porch and back down towards his car, pausing as a clatter and a curse echoed from inside the house. "Are ye alright?"

Griselda clambered out of the house with a red frilled apron and smiled, a smudge of flour upon her cheek. "Ah'm a'richt Bog, ye go oan 'n' have a good time dear!"

She watched as her son smiled and practically skipped to the car in joy. She prayed to the skies above that this girl would not be like the last, her Bog had been so sad since Cara and it hurt her deeply to see her boy suffer.

"Och Ceder, wish ye were here to see ye boy." She whispered fondly before making her way back into the house, she had some desserts to make.

**BXM**

Bog frowned in confusion as he followed the GPS to the college and quickly finding a parking spot. A sharp ragged sigh escaped his lips as the anxiety bubbled to the top once more the moment he took in the lingering people on campus.

"It's now or never." He grunted before grabbing the bouquet of wildflowers that he picked with one of the deep purple night lilies in the centre. The warmth of the sun was the first to hit him as well as the soft cooling breeze and then it was the stares.

A slight uncomfortable feeling rose as he locked his truck and placed his hat upon his head as he began to follow the directions on his phone, making sure to duck his head a bit more with each person he passed. He could feel their stares on his back, the burning of them and the whispers that were just within his hearing range.

Many of them were about how strange he looked, some were wondering where he was going or who he was and for the first time in forever he was glad that he was as tall and intimidating as no one dared to approach him.

Taking a glance down at his phone he took the path that leads him to the right, a row of houses just past the current building. Relief pooled in his stomach before he found himself stumbling back as someone bumped into him.

"I'm so... so, so sorry…" the person stammered out quickly.

A growl lodged itself in his throat as he gathered up the flowers he had dropped and turned to snap at the person before freezing. He knew this man. "Do ah know ye?"

Sunny snapped his head up and up before blinking as the familiar face of the man before him and his words clicked. "Ah yes… yes, not formally. I'm Sunny… ahm… I was at the rodeo you helped me and Mari get Dawn in the car?"

"Oh, aye ah remember now." Bog nodded. "Ah, do ye know where Marianne lives? Ah supposed tae meet her in aboot a couple o' minutes."

Sunny nodded enthusiastically with wide eyes, "the house is just down this lane, third one on the right. I'd take you myself but I'm late for class. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice tae meet ye too Sunny." Bog called out as the small man took off in a run as he caught sight of the time.

The house was indeed easy to find, his eyes scanning the sorority sign with surprise as he double checked the address. He nodded his head to the women studying on the steps, a slight blush on his cheeks as he shuffled before the door. It took a beat of the second after he rang the bell for it to fly open to reveal a bright bubbly girl with large blue eyes.

"Boggy!" the little sprite squealed causing him to wince and scowl.

"Just Bog." He grunted out, lifting his arms high as the little sprite launched herself at him for a hug before prancing back. "Yer Dawn right?"

"Oh yes! I'm Dawn, sorry about the last time I saw you… I didn't throw up on you did I?" She asked with wide eyes and it took all of Bog's restraint not to scowl at the reminder of those assholes who gave this wee young thing alcohol.

Shaking his head he gave her a comforting smile but he worried that it came out strained and a grimace. "No ye didnae get sick on me."

The small woman seemed to sag in relief before perking up once more. "Come in, Marianne is just finishing getting ready upstairs."

"Thank ye," He replied while taking a step inside while removing his hat. His body tensed as he looked up to see all the stares. Both rooms on either side of him was full of women, books open in front of them as they studied and every single pair of eyes were on him. He felt like a prize cow at a show.

A clamour on the stairs had Bog looking up, his breath hitching as he took in the Faerie woman. She was clad in a pair of dark denim shorts, a purple top and the same leather jacket she wore when they met. Her face was all hard lines and dark makeup that reminded him of his rebellious years when he wasn't riding.

"Ah, hi." He stammered out, giving the faerie woman a smile.

Marianne smiled warmly if not a little nervously as she stared into the clear blue eyes of Bog. "Hi."

"Oh, ah picked ye these." He stammered out while holding the bouquet for her to take.

"Oh…" She trailed off, her eyes prickling ever so slightly at the wildflowers and the waterlily. "They're beautiful."

And they were. They were crudely bundled together and tied off with a piece of twine that indicated to Marianne that they were not the cheap flowers Roland usually picked up from the convenience store when he remembered. No, these were picked specifically for her and bundled with care and thought.

"I'll take these and put them in some water for you Marianne, you two better head on out." Dawn replied pleased as she took the flowers from her sister's light hold, shooting the girls a look to quiet them when they began to coo.

Bog blushed and moved to open the door, holding it open for her. "Shall we?"

"Yeah."

Marianne groaned as they reached the steps at the squeals and clambering of her sorority sisters behind the door. Did they really think that they wouldn't hear them?

"I'm sorry for them." She explained, jerking her thumb to behind them.

Bog chuckled and cast a look, his cheeks flaming once more as he saw the wide eyed stares and giggling women. He didn't know how he should feel about that, to be pleased or to worry about what they were saying.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Marianne asked as they began to make their trek to where Bog parked.

A slight bark of laughter escaped Bog's lips. "Nae Tough Girl, it's a surprise. Ah promise ye gonna like it."

Marianne let the subject drop for now as Bog lead her to his car and held the door open for her. She gave him a smile of thanks as she buckled in and waited for him to join her.

Curiosity burned as he pulled out and began to drive, leading them out from town. But she couldn't help but enjoy the silence, the beauty of the surroundings they flew past and she also couldn't help but taking peaks at him.

"Ye never said tha ye lived in a sorority house." He started as he felt Marianne glance at him once more before looking away.

Marianne shifted and cleared her throat as she was taken by surprise. "Ah well… it's the cheapest rent on campus and I didn't want to live off my father's money."

Bog blinked and turned his attention back onto the road, his mouth opened and closed several times before blurting out a question and internally cussing after it. "Is it anything like ah would imagine?"

"How would you imagine it?" Marianne asked with a slight breathless huff of a laugh.

 _In for a penny, in for a pound…_ Bog threw her a crooked grin. "Pillow fights in your underwear."

The laughter was loud and honest at the reply, her breath hitching as she took in the slightly crooked teeth in his wide smile, his glittering eyes. _Oh he looked…_ "No. Come on! We don't wear underwear."

Bog snapped his head around to Marianne with wide eyes, flabbergasted. Rolling them heavenward as the small faerie woman burst out into a fit of laughter, her thumb coming up to wipe away the tear in her eye.

"I got you!" She giggled and Bog cast the woman a smile as he shifted in his seat.

"You did." He chuckled before pulling off the road and down the small dirt path. "We're here."

Marianne inhaled sharply as her eyes snapped to the view. She took in the large body of water, the forest and the mountain in the distance with awe. "Oh wow… Bog this is breathtaking."

"Ah'm glad ye like it Tough Girl, come on." He gestured pleased while opening his door and stepping down. Tonight is going to be a good night.

* * *

 

**Author Note: Well! Here ya go! What ya think?  
**


End file.
